


What I Wouldn't Do For You

by InvisiblePinkToast



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Not Actually Unrequited Love, it's loving scorpia hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisiblePinkToast/pseuds/InvisiblePinkToast
Summary: Scorpia looked up as she approached, eyes blinking back into focus from where she’d been staring outside. She smiled at Lonnie, and while it was genuine, it was much more subdued than her usual beaming one.---Scorpia's upset and Lonnie's trying her best to cheer her up.
Relationships: Lonnie & Scorpia (She-Ra), Lonnie/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	What I Wouldn't Do For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is for She Ra Week! Day 2 - The Horde.

Lonnie moved quickly through the halls, her hands throbbing in protest. The two cups she held were boiling hot, water sloshing dangerously close to the edges as she ran, but she figured she was already getting burnt and the faster she could put these down the better.

It had been such a simple idea, getting tea to cheer Scorpia up.

Lonnie managed to sneak into the kitchens and boil some water, she’d even found tea leaves. She knew Scorpia liked hers with milk and an insane amount of sugar and honey. But the kitchens had already been raided by the ground troops after the mission, and the only thing Lonnie could find was some very questionable looking honey (but that never expires, right? She hoped so at least).

She’d been adding it to Scorpia’s cup when she heard Catra and her new shapeshifting ally entering the kitchen. Catra was the last person she wanted to see, although that wasn’t a unique feeling for anyone in the Horde. She also wasn’t interested in being given another assignment, which usually happened whenever Catra spotted anyone not working. 

Lonnie grabbed the two cups and hurried out the kitchen’s back exit. But she’d underestimated just how hot these cups could get, without any milk the boiling water heated the metal containers until her hands stung from the contact.

She rushed to where she knew Scorpia would be, because it was where Scorpia always went when she was upset. 

On one of the top floors at the back of the building there was a hallway nobody ever used that led to some old training rooms. A window looked out over the buildings below, it was in a small alcove. Anyone sitting in there was hidden from sight. 

Lonnie had been avoiding everyone after a particularly bad mission a few months ago when she stumbled upon Scorpia in the spot. She had clearly been crying, although she pretended she was fine. Lonnie usually tried to keep her distance from Scorpia, unrequited crush and all, but she didn’t have the heart to leave her alone. She didn’t know what to say, but sometimes someone else just being there was enough. They sat together well into the night. 

A few weeks later, Scorpia had been shouted at during a meeting, and she’d disappeared afterwards. On a hunch Lonnie looked in that spot again and found Scorpia there. After that it became a sort of routine between them. 

Whenever one of them was upset, the other could find them there. They never talked about it, but in a life of war and chaos, Lonnie found the quiet moments they spent together something she needed more than she’d realised. They always had to be strong in the Horde, never showing any signs of weakness. It was nice to let her guard down for a change.

Lonnie finished climbing the stairs and ran down the maze of hallways until she found theirs, and skidded to a stop by the window. And sure enough, there she was – curled up on the floor, her back pressed against the wall and leaning against the window. Scorpia had tucked herself into the corner, as though trying to take up as little space as possible, even with her size. Lonnie sighed at the sight. 

Scorpia looked up as she approached, eyes blinking back into focus from where she’d been staring outside. She smiled at Lonnie, and while it was genuine, it was much more subdued than her usual beaming one. 

‘Lonnie, hey. What’s up?’ She asked, trying to sound peppy even with a scratchy voice. 

Now Lonnie had worked out a whole plan. She would swoop in and be comforting and sweet and make all of Scorpia’s worries disappear (while coming across as smooth and charming the entire time). But of course, like every other time those big dark eyes looked into hers, every thought she’d ever had flew right out of her head. 

‘Tea.’ Was the only thing that came out of her mouth. Damnit. She blushed as Scorpia blinked in confusion, and she gestured to the two cups in her hands. She desperately wanted to put them down as fast as possible but also wanted to try and maintain some of her dignity. ‘I made tea. Thought you might like some.’ 

Scorpia smiled again, bigger than before. ‘Really? Sure, thanks!’ Lonnie handed her the one with honey and Scorpia took it in one of her claws. Lonnie sat down in her usual spot across from the other woman and set her cup down on the floor. Her poor hands were finally free, and she gingerly rubbed them together. 

She watched nervously as Scorpia took a sip of the drink. Before she could say anything Lonnie blurted, ‘I know it’s not how you like it, sorry. They didn’t have everything, but… I hope it’s okay.’ 

‘No, it’s great!’ Scorpia said instantly, and a little too loudly. Her cheeks turned pink and she ducked her head, but she looked over at Lonnie sincerely. ‘Thank you, I really appreciate it.’ 

Lonnie relaxed and smiled back at her. ‘You’re welcome.’ 

They sat in silence while Scorpia drank her tea, but after a while she nudged Lonnie’s foot with hers. 

‘Aren’t you going to drink yours?’ She asked. 

Lonnie had been letting the cup cool off and giving her aching hands a rest, not that she’d wanted Scorpia to know that. ‘Oh, uh-’ She fidgeted as she tried to think of an excuse, but Scorpia’s eyes were drawn to the movement. 

‘What happened to your hands?’ She gasped, putting her cup down and leaning over. She took each of Lonnie’s hands into her claws and held them close, examining the burns. Lonnie turned into a red, spluttering mess at the proximity. 

‘Nothing!’ She cried, too quickly. Scorpia gave her an unimpressed look and she sighed. ‘The cups were pretty hot.’ She finally admitted. 

Scorpia’s face fell and she gently ran her claws over the marks in a way that sent shivers down Lonnie’s spine. ‘I didn’t realise, I’m sorry.’

Lonnie frowned and took one of her hands, nudging her first gently under Scorpia’s downturned chin, so she looked back up at her. ‘Now why are you blaming yourself for something I did?’ She asked gently, but there was a weight to her voice. Scorpia was always taking the blame, taking the brunt of things when she had no reason to. 

‘I-’ Scorpia pulled away, eyes flashing in panic for a second, before fading into something more thoughtful. ‘I’m just sorry you got hurt, you didn’t have to do that.’ She eventually settled on.

‘I wanted to. Cheering you up was worth it.’ Lonnie murmured, staring out the window. She couldn’t look at her as she said it, she knew she was already blushing. And that wasn’t even what she really wanted to say! But saying _You’re worth it_ or _I’d do just about anything to keep you smiling_ sounded way too romantic. 

She chanced a glance at Scorpia and saw her surprise at her statement, but she looked pleased too. Lonnie felt a flash of indignation that the brilliant, stunning, powerful woman in front of her would be surprised at such a simple fact. 

‘You don’t have to put up with it, you know.’ She said and Scorpia tensed. 

Lonnie didn’t have to specify. They both knew what – or rather _who_ she was talking about. Scorpia was pretty thick-skinned generally, she always assumed the best of people. And love really could be blind, because Scorpia overlooked most of what Catra said and did, to her especially. But there was a limit to how much she could take. It was always Catra that made Scorpia upset, enough that she hid herself away to try and put herself back together. 

Catra and Lonnie had always had a tumultuous relationship. Catra’s treatment of everyone after her promotion hadn’t helped, and her being the object of Scorpia’s affections definitely didn’t. But it was the way she treated Scorpia that made Lonnie’s blood boil. She’d tried standing up for her, but there was only so much someone could do until they were enough of a problem to be shipped off to Beast Island. All Lonnie could really do was try and be there for Scorpia when she needed it. 

‘She didn’t really mean it, she’s under a lot of pressure right now.’ Scorpia said quietly. She was staring out the window again, that same unfocused look from earlier back on her face. 

‘Maybe.’ Lonnie said. Whatever Scorpia needed to hear. ‘But you still shouldn’t have to put up with it. You deserve more than that.’ 

Scorpia’s eyes were shining. She blinked rapidly and cleared her throat, and Lonnie pretended not to notice. 

‘Thank you.’ She whispered and Lonnie nodded in acknowledgement, feeling proud of herself for helping Scorpia, even just a little. But then Scorpia reached over and took her hand again, holding it firmly while Lonnie’s stomach swooped. ‘But _you_ should remember to take care of yourself. This all wouldn’t be worth it if anything ever happened to you.’ Scorpia gave her a soft smile that made Lonnie’s heart melt. She smiled back, completely smitten and too flustered to hide it. 

Scorpia drank in Lonnie’s expression, fondness shifting to confusion and then shifting to something like wonder as something clicked. Lonnie turned away, feeling exposed, and focused on picking up and drinking her tea. Scorpia leaned back, more in shock than anything else at her realisation. 

She didn’t say anything, wasn’t anywhere close to being able to say anything, but she squeezed Lonnie’s hand gently before letting go. 

They sat in silence, drinking their tea and staring out the window, content to enjoy a moment of peace together.

**Author's Note:**

> Sconnie will be canon if only in my heart. I wanted to write something for one of my favourite but less popular She Ra ships, when I saw the Horde prompt I thought this would be perfect!
> 
> Just for the record I love Catra, but she doesn't treat Scorpia very well. I hope that they can work things out and end up friends. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments/kudos always appreciated <3


End file.
